together with a winged snowflake pendant
by AniSeanna
Summary: (Chap 5 is up) MY GRANDFATHER ALWAYS TOLD ME STORIES WHERE ANGELS DO EXIST AND THAT YOU HAVE THE GOOD ONES(THE GUARDIANS) AND BAD ONES(THE FALLEN) I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM, I DIDN'T BELIEVE FALLEN ANGELS LIVE AMONG US. BUT I COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG. SINCE I'M THEIR TARGET NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: i don't own IE Go the story line is based off the first book of Hush Hush, I say BASED off so it will not be the same. i only used the idea of the book so don't hate me for using it. **

**please have fun reading and comments are welcome. only if it's criteria said in a nice way. nobody likes hate comments. **

* * *

4 years ago Hokkaido** Unknown** pov:

I sat on one of the many sagged headstones of the graveyard at the outskirts of the village. it was a big, old, grown haggard over the years graveyard where nobody volunteers to go there on their own.

My cape was floating on the strong waves from the storm who had blown for several days now it was a mid-summer storm. My cap protected my face from the rain.

It was then that I heard him scream my name. Why did he even bother to come here I knew what my answer would be.

You could say he was completely soaked, his eyes met mine. "will I ever see you again." He asked.

I jumped from the headstone and walked up to him. "I'm sure we will meet again." _but you won't recognize me immediately. _I thought, I smiled a little.

I press my thumb against his forehead as I erase his memories of me it would be too dangerous for him to remember my existence. "I'm sorry Tenma." I mumbled before I brought the unconscious boy to the woods so somebody would find him_**. **_

_**wir haben alles ausprobiert **_

_**Die freheit endet hier**_

I whisper in his ear as a last goodbye for now at least

* * *

2012 (present)_**Tenma**_ pov:

On just a normal Tuesday morning in September the class had biology and you may already know which subject you can get with biology: **Propagation **

Tenma really tried not to look at the front of the room, when he walked into his first hour biology. The letters S-E-X, each three-feet high, were printed in pink chalk. Pink for crying out loud!

Behind me, Kariya rolled his eyes and for the millionth time I thought: just like cat's eye marbles. He is like a cat in many ways.

"Does the teacher really thinks he can teach me something I don't already know?" he said, cocking his head at the cloudy pink letters.

The bell rang and everyone sat down on their seats I put myself next to Shinsuke at the right side of the table.

Just before the teacher steps in the last students get in to the classroom.

"Goodmorning class." The teacher greeted us, he wasn't only our biology teacher he was the basketball coach as well so every one called him coach D.

After he had written down the absent students he started with his lesson

"As you see written here we are going to talk about sex, you may not believe it but sex is science and what is science?"

"Boring," some kid in the back of the room called out.

"The only class I'm failing," another said.

Coach D looked down the first rows and stopped at me: "Tenma?"

"The study of something," I said casually.

"What else?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "New discoveries."

"And how do you discover something?"

I touched the tip of my tongue to my upper lip. What was he looking for? I shook my head.

"It's about sleuthing," he said, sanding his big hands together. "Team, that is what leads us to the goal line. The ability to dig around."

Oh great he is on -team- line again

"Tenma, you've been sitting next to Shinsuke since the beginning of the year." I sighed why always picking me? I thought and nodded

You never knew where this guy's road was leading.

"And both of you are on soccer team together, correct? So you probably know quite a bit about each other."

Shinsuke kicked my shoe under our shared table. I knew what he was thinking.

That he had no idea how much we knew about each other. I mean, if one of us ever disappeared, the detectives would probably come to the other of us before they bothered with our parents.

Coach looked out at the rest of the class.

"In fact, I'll bet each of you know the person sitting beside you pretty well. After all, you picked the seats you did for a reason, right?

Because of familiarity. Too bad that doesn't leave room for good sleuthing. Which is why, today, we are creating a new seating chart."

I opened my mouth to protest. Kariya scowled at him, and he is famous for that look. It is a look that does everything but audibly hiss.

"Every partner sitting on the left-hand side of the table-your left-move up two seats."

Shinsuke shoved his biology book inside his bag. I said a small farewell.

I'd never taken the time to look over my shoulder and figure out who sat in the rows behind me. I'd never cared-until now.

I turned my head back slightly. Several students stood in the aisle, waiting to move forward, or busied themselves collecting their books.

One girl with dark brown hair almost black with red accents tied in a thick braid at hip length and cold black eyes grinned at me. I looked away.

It wasn't a grin that said, "hope to get to know you." It said, "Trouble." With a promise.

* * *

She sat down beside me and looked at me with those cold black eyes of her. I looked away.

Everybody sat on his or her new spot and Shinsuke now sat next to Kariya.

"Coach D is this really necessary? " some girls said because they were next to boys instead of their friends.

"Yes it is." He said.

"And know the new assignment for this week. And to know the person next to you better.. " He spoke "you are going to spend your Saturday with each other."

I blinked. Was this serious spend the Saturday with each other nothing more.

But still I had to cancel my plans with Tsurugi and that made me sad.

I couldn't spend my weekend with my boyfriend.

"And you will tell your class what you've found out from your day together."

The bell rang and everybody packed up his or her stuff.

The girl cleared her throat. I looked at her.

"9.30 at the mall how does that sound?"

"that's fine with me." I answered and saw almost everybody had already left, I need to get my stuff quicker together if I want to walk together with the others.

She stood already at the door when I called her back. "What's your name again I missed it when the teacher called it."

"It's Lupe (speak: Loe-pee) Lupe Cameo." She smiled a little smile an almost invisible one. And she walked through the door.

I also walked out the classroom to my next lesson. Now I think about it Lupe… right, why does her name sound so familiar in my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : I'm sorry if the characters are out of their usual behavior **

**I don't own IE GO or its characters **

**please enjoy reading and leave a comment with good points, critique etc.**

* * *

Kyousuke and I went to the rooftop during lunch. Now we sat against the fence, strait in line with the door.

"I see, I understand now." He said as I told him why I had to cancel our plan for Saturday.

"It can't be helped then even though I'm still disappointed." He said with a little blush on his cheeks.

I squeeze one and the blush increased to deep red.

I gave him a peck on the lips and we both smiled.

"quit doing that in school. You make me embarrassed for the rest of the day." He muttered under his breath.

"I just love to tease my boyfriend." I stick my tongue out to him and took another bite from my lunch and so did he.

"But still Tenma you are.." **"A pussy."** I choke in my food.

"What did you call me." I asked angrily.

"**Not you, he is**."

I looked at Kyousuke."Wait that isn't you talking."

"of course not you idiot." He said.

**"Idiots up here."** That voice said again. I looked at the door to see nobody.

"I said look upwards or are you deaf?"

I looked at the higher top above the door and saw a pair of legs dangle up and down I looked at the face. I jumped literally up when my eyes met hers. "LUPE!"

"Hey ho." She laughed "nice to see you again Matsukaze."

"What are you doing up there eavesdropping on us?" Kyousuke asked angrily he also stood on his feet again "and don't call me a pussy." He gritted.

"Sleeping." She said. " and that's a mistake I was here first, pussy." She put emphasis on the pussy part.

I can't help but chuckle a little he isn't used that somebody stands up to him so I guess he is going mad sooner or later.

He glared at me deadly. Like a stare that says -I will kill you when this is over-. And now I just laugh out loud.

The bell rang

"Oh time to go already" and she jumped off the roof and opens the door.

"See you downstairs Matsukaze." She said as she put her hand up for a little wave and disappeared from the stairs.

"Are you coming." I asked and I received a bounce on the head. I rub the hit spot "Where was that for." I asked. "

" That wasn't funny at all." He said and headed to the door I walk beside him and grab his hand again and smile. He is so cute when he's mad.

* * *

Biology is the next hour:

We were working on an experiment so everybody whore lab coats.

Lupe's braid was tied into a knot. We were waiting for the ingredients to boil while she scrabbled something down on the assignment evaluation.

She peeks my way before turning her head back to her work.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing?" she replied "just checking what you're doing."

She stared at the liquid in the beaker and back to her notes.

"it should have boiled already" she mumbled looking at the clock on the wall.

"How did you get so fast to the rooftop?" I asked

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised "what do you mean?" she replies.

"since you were sleeping you said." I reply back

She blinked as the question just penetrates into her mind. She began to laugh what made the teacher look angry at us. She stared just as angry back.

"Not" she said. I heard some glass ticking but didn't pay any attention to it."But how…" she rolls her lab coat sleeves up to her elbows

"I've been there since second hour." She grins but it fades away as soon as the ticking becomes worse. She looked at our beaker and her eyes grow wide.

I was just about to look as she grab my arms and throws her body over mine. She screamed "DUCK!"

* * *

The sound of explosive glass was heard. And everybody start to scream at what just happened.

Somebody turn off the gas and many students surrounded our work table.

Due the shock Lupe and I fell on the floor surrounded by glass and steaming liquid.

Lupe got up on knees and hands but still hanging over me. She shook her head to drop all the shattered pieces glass out of her hair. "Are you alright" she said.

"yeah I'm fine and you." She smiled "Nothing wrong with me."

"out of my way students!" Coach D screams and an opening was formed to let him through.

"What did just happen?" he ask with an angry voice. Lupe stood up and lend me a hand to stand up too. "I took my eyes of the experiment what caused it to boil over."

I dust of my coat as I hear people gasp their breath. "Cameo-san your arm" one said while another said at the same time "Cameo your back."

She looks over her should as I watched her back a piece of glass stabbed right through the lab coat and maybe even further. "Show me" Coach D said.

He turned her body to see her back even he gasped at the sight of it.

what gave me the chance to see her left arm, which had protected my body from getting burned, it was deep red colored from the burning marks. "You go to the nurse immediately. "

"You are making a big fuss over nothing" she said her right hand went under behind her back and pulled the piece out. It had a nasty point what has stabbed in her back. "See nothing wrong." As she lay it on the table."You're bleeding" a girl said but is was more close to hyperventilation attack then a voice saying it.

"Somebody clean this mess up" Coach ordered "we are going to the nurse office NOW both of you." he said to us.

* * *

After a short check up in the school nurse office, the conclusion was that I had nothing. But that didn't go the same for Lupe.

I was waiting outside the office but I could still hear all of her protests to treat her back. "Ï SAID and I repeat it only one more time MY BACK IS FREAKING FINE!"

"Cameo stop being stubborn you're only making it worse." The nurse said calmly. The door opened and coach called me to come inside again. "we don't want a big fuss in school do we so come in?"

"At least do some gloves on." I heard her say with an undertone full of poison. When I came in I saw Lupe sitting on the bed what her back turned our way. She took off her shirt and all three of us kept silent.

It wasn't her wounds what let me stare at her back, it were older huge scars on her back. 2 scars made a V shape together. "Can you just treat it already." She said with a big sigh.

"oh yes of course." The nurse stammered and treated her wound, she didn't move and kept silent this whole time.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it and please enjoy reading the next chapter too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive the grammar mistakes if there's any**  
**

**BOLD and underlined = Time**

****Please enjoy reading

* * *

**Practice time that afternoon:**

I couldn't concentrate on practice at all. My mind spun around what happened with biology. She got hurt because of me and I can't stand it.

"Tenma!" the ball came towards me and if I didn't step aside it would have hit my face really hard. "What's wrong with you, Tenma." Shindou asked while he put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off and kept staring down as I muttered a nothing. "No there's something we all can see it." He repeated. I bit my lip.

"it's probably biology." Kariya said shrugging I stared at him. "what happened there?" Hikaru asked.

"Their experiment blow up and she had to get to the nurse." "who is she?" Hikaru asked "Lupe Cameo, the strange girl who only attends biology class. She repeats a year since she didn't went to school last year." Kariya replied. "Why only biology?"

"well…" Kariya answered but intermittent by another voice "Matsukaze!"

I looked at the bench to see Lupe waving at me holding something in her hands. She walked across the field to us, you could clearly see the bandages on her arm. Her braid waved from left to right on her back as she walked.

The image of the 2 huge scars came flying before my eyes again. Chills ran down my spine maybe that was the reason she didn't went to school last year if the rumors where true ofcourse.

She stopped for me holding my cell phone for my face. "This fell off your bag when you left the biology classroom." "ah thanks." I said taking my phone back. I ignored the gaze of a certain forward piercing at my back.

"I will be going then you have to concentrate on practice." She waved just like on the roof and she walks from the field.

When she walked along Kyousuke the 2 stared at each other. You could almost see the thunder between them. She grinned and walked further, the managers stared at her and so did Coach Kidou.

She was right I had to concentrate more "Alright let's practice" I shouted.

* * *

**In the Evening:**

It was still warm outside while I was walking Sasuke. I was texting with Kyousuke and he wasn't really happy that I hadn't told him what happened this afternoon. I could understand that but he didn't have to remind me all the time that you had to tell your boyfriend things like that. I released the collar so Sasuke could run for a bit without dragging me along.

After texting Kyousuke goodbye I put my phone in my pocket since its battery was low. I place my left hand above my eyes to block the sun to see where my dog could be.

It was then I felt a stinging pain like a needle stabbing in my skin I twitched my eye and look at my arm a drip of blood was on it together with a scratch I look to my left I see a plant which had pointy leafs. Oh I think I scraped my arm on those leaves, so nothing wrong.

I whistle and Sasuke comes back to me with a branch in its mouth that's way too big to carry around for a long time. I laugh at the sight of it since he was trying really hard to keep his balance. One moment he had enough of it dropped the branch and we are heading home before it gets dark.

* * *

**Later that night:**

*CRACK*

My eyes shut open from the loud crack sound. I didn't dare to move a single finger since my senses tell me something is completely wrong. It had been a while since I awake from a noise like that I felt like there was ice on my skin I slowly turned my head a little to see a shadow stretching on my floor.

I tilt my head to the window and the shadow is gone. Was it just my imagination, No it wasn't possible that I was dreaming. I climbed out of my bed swung the curtains aside and look outside.

My body froze right at the spot downstairs in the garden was a silhouette running toward the gate. It suddenly stopped and turned around, facing me.

My eyes grew wide, that coldly gaze met mine and I chilled to the bone. I only blinked once and the in completely black clothed human disappeared. The trees were scraping against the wall of the house and that was the only sound hearable together with my thumping heart what slowly calms down.

* * *

and now the mystery comes flying in.

I hope you will keep reading the story I'm not that good at writing but nobody is born learned right?

AniSeanna


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating very long, school takes all the time I have.

comments are very welcome, tell me you think about the plot etc so I will be a better writer in the future.

Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Like always, I walk together with Shinsuke and Aoi to school but my body felt so heavy and tired that I want to go get to bed and sleep again and there is another feeling that I can't put my finger on but I have to go to school. So here I'm walking at a slow pace staring at the stones under my feet and not paying attention to what's happening to my surroundings.

"Tenma stop day dreaming, you will be late for class if you don't hurry." Aoi shouted I look up again see her standing at the school gates waving at me "Yeah coming!" I shout back. A pressing pain fills my body as I accelerate my pace. I slow down again and my head begins to spin, I look at the other side of the street.

No this couldn't be. In between all the people I feel the same gaze from last night stare at me again. Every step the persons make seems in slow motion. One second I see the face of the other the boy clearly, whose gaze is piercing into mine, and disappeared again in crowd. I rub my eyes and walk towards the school building.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I could suppress a scream. "ssshh it me idiot." I look at her face as she shove her hand from my shoulder placing it on my wrist pulling me along, away from the entrance. "W-Wh-hat are you doing." I ask but my voice went hoarse and let me down. I feel so dizzy again that I fell against her chest. She place her hand on my forehead and the cold felt so nice on my hot skin. I close my eyes make a sigh of relief.

"You're burning." I open my eyes again to see worry written on her face. "I'm fine Lupe." I whisper back to her. I tried to walk around her but she pushes me back. "No, you're not…." She stops talking and I follow her eyes staring at her hand on my left arm right above the wound from yesterday.

Before I could even protest she fold up my sleeve to see the bandage I put on it. It just wouldn't stop bleeding. The bandages had a tint of red on them. "What is this?" she asks and stare back at my eyes again with a fierce look. Like – I don't give you time to make up a pretext - look.

"I'll take you home." She said "No you won't." I protest. "it's not a suggestion it's an order." The last bell rang so the lesson already started. Her cold hands burn right through my jacket while pulling me along again. We are the only ones walking down to the gates and see some late students staring after us.

She stops at a motorcycle fishing keys out of her jacket. She give a helmet to me "Put on." When I was about to grab it from her my phone rang. "Just let it speak to your voicemail." I looked from my bag to her and back again. I put on the helmet and she already sat down. "Come on we don't have all the time of the world." When I sat down she immediately goes full throttle. And my grip on her waist is getting more tied but she didn't say a thing even if I had the feeling she couldn't breath properly this way.

We flew across the streets and in no time she stops for my house. I feel even worse now and I'm actually glad she took me home. When I tried to get off I sank through my knees but she pulls me up just in time before I hit the ground. "less time than I thought." She mumbles to herself. She supports me as we walk to the door. "it's locked." I tried to say. Sasuke shows his teeth and growls to Lupe. "no problem." She said. "here lean on the wall for a minute." I do as she says "w-what are you going..." she walks to the window next to the door and lashes out to it. Tinkling glass and a click from unlocking the door is heard. With much force she slides the door open coming back to me. But before she reaches me I'm consumed by darkness and fell asleep again.

* * *

"Tenma…..Tenma wake up….Tenma can you hear me." A hand is pushing my shoulder softly. I frown before I can open my eyes for a bit. I feel like all of my energy is poured out. I make a hmmm sound as sign to Aki-nee I'm about to wake up. "oh thank god you're awake. What happened to you?" I tried to think how I got in my bed again. But the harder I think about it the less I remember about it. "I have no idea." I chug while I try to get up Aki-nee supports my back.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Miss, is somebody in here." And the door opened and revealed a policemen with a notebook and a pen in his hands. I look from Aki-nee to the man and back. "What happened." I ask in confusion. "We don't know yet but when I came home I saw that the window was broken." "And I saw some strange wheel marks before the gate so I called the police." Aki-nee smiles at me. "Say boy did you break the window to get in?" the policemen says to me pointing his pen at me. I blink twice before I could give an answer to him "No, I have a key why would I break the window." "it's just a question because you're here while you're supposed to be in school right." "I felt sick so I went home." "I see, then I'm done here I'll make a report of this."

* * *

Since Aki went downstairs to let the men out and make something to eat for me. I close my eyes and think another time. HOW for god's sake did I get back home again.

Suddenly it hit me like lightning the image of somebody breaking the window and tinkling glass. I kick the sheets away and walk down the stairs.

"Aki-nee I know how…" I say as I invade the kitchen but I stop speaking as I see a figure sitting at the kitchen table. He turns his head to the door since his back was turned my way. I begin to smile so wide that it has to cover my whole face. "GRANDPA!" I shout a I hug him as tight as possible. He laughs at my action hugging me as tight back. "When did you arrive?" I ask. He just ignores my question and says "So how the patient now?" I grin "Much better now."

"Aki how is the food going." My grandfather asks impatiently. "Almost done." She says laughing. She cleans her hands at her apron as the doorbell rings. "Coming!" she said. At the same time the phone rings. "Tenma you take the phone I'll watch the food." My grandfather says. I walk to the phone, hearing Aki-nee talking to the visitor, and pick up with a "Hello" to the caller.

(…)

"Kantoku, good evening"

(…)

"yes I will call her for you sir"

"Aki-nee Endou-san for you." "Coming." She shouts and inviting the visitor inside.

Back in the kitchen I see grandpa standing like a statue with the spoon floating above the casserole. "Grandpa is everything alright." He ignores my question again. "Who's at the door." The gentle voice I know from him is gone he is as cold as stone. "Hey Hey long time no see." A cheery voice said. I look at her, she leans at the door frame with crossed arms and legs. Grandpa stiffed up even more as he hears her voice. She changed her clothes into a black jeans with a white top and a thin black bolero and black boots, army style, and two large black headbands on her wrists. But her hair is still in a braid. "Lupe what are you doing here." I say but I immediately regret the question.

I feel a strange presence in my head it's a little voice talking to me, I grab my head with one hand.

My grandpa's hand lands hard on my shoulder. The atmosphere in the kitchen becomes cloudy and freezing.

"You, Get out Demon that you are." His voice became louder and more aggressive. And more emphasizing to the end. She just keeps silent "I said get out." He hisses through his teeth. The presence fades out. "Grandpa what are you thinking you'll scare her if you keep yelling like that." I say it's not a strong point but I have to try something.

And she just burst out into laughter, face palming and laugh even harder.

When she pulled herself together she stares at us from one to another and back again. and stops at my grandpa. "He is so innocent." She says. "I'll be done within a minute maybe two can you tolerate that Matsukaze-o-jii-sa-ma." She take a step closer and we a step back. "relax old man I won't do anything just say something. 1) here is your homework Matsukaze-kun and 2) your food is burning ."

Grandpa and I both look at the casserole what is smoking heavily. He turns off the gas. And when I look back she is already gone and some papers are on the table. I hear wheels screeching on the asphalt and right at that moment Aki-nee comes in again. "Oh she is already gone ah too bad it would have been nice if that sweet, caring girl stayed a little longer." The only reaction from grandpa is some grumbling and some muttered cursing.

I'm only more confused Lupe and Grandpa act like they know each other but it's their first time seeing each other. Maybe it was because of her clothes they reacted so fierce on each other. Grandpa always associate black with evil. He has told me that more than once. I only hope that there will be no consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a long time that I updated my chapter stories. I'll try to finish them as soon as possible but I have my exams coming up in 2 weeks so i want to focus on that first but after I'm done with them I will have plenty of time to write again. sorry for the long wait.

I hope you like this chapter so please read and review so I can make the story and myself better at writing

I don't own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

I'm brushing my teeth thinking about the talk we had while dinner. "_Tenma stay away from her._" _"Why?" "She is no good for you." "You talk like she's my girlfriend or something" I said annoyingly. He sighed irritated "Just don't be near her anymore. I forbid you to do so. " I abruptly shove my chair back and place my hands on the table with a loud bang "WHAT… you can't choose for me, I decide who I talk with and who not. She took care of several times. She Is Not Bad For Me!" I emphasize the last sentence. "Tenma don't talk like that to your Grandfather, go to your room" Aki says. I gave them one last furious look before I walk the stairs and lock myself in my room for the rest of the evening. _

Grandpa knocks on the open door of the bathroom to get my attention. I look at him in the mirror and back to the washbowl. "Still mad" he says. I ignore his statement, gargle and spit everything in the washbowl and dry my mouth. "If so?" I say. I walk past him to go back to my room, my hand reaches the doorknob. "Tenma do you remember the story I told you when you were small." "Which one, you told me much stories." "The Angel and the Earthling" "That one. Why asking if I remind it." I say. "Can you tell me exactly what happens in that story?" I frown but start telling the story that he used to tell me when I was small.

"There was an angel and a human, they fell in love with each other. A baby was born whom was part human and part angel . They called it a Nephilim. The kid was bullied because he was different. He became a lone wolf and aggressive he didn't care about anyone anymore. When the kid grew older it discovered that he could make a human do an oath and take over his body in the Hebrew month of Cheshvan." I look up at grandpa and back to the floor and keep telling the story."The archangels discovered it. But angels that had stayed too long on earth lost their wings and have to stay here forever. So they couldn't make them go back, so no new ones were send to earth. The ones that did go on their own and stayed on earth were the fallen angels. Due time they discovered that if they killed the descendants from the humans that they made an oath with they would receive a complete human body. But if they saved the descendant they would be their guardian angel and they have a chance to go back to heaven again." I looked at grandpa and he seemed satisfied. "You remembered even more then I expected. That's good." "Why?" I ask "It's just a bed time story." "No boy this story is real keep that in mind. Because you have a part in it." I just start to laugh really hard "yeah sure and Lupe is an fallen angel. I'm tired I go to bed, goodnight."

I close my door behind me and face palm I can't believe he really thinks that it is real maybe he is a bit overreacting. It's ridiculous to even consider it true. As I lift my pillow to make it more comfortable I see something shine on the mattress. I pick it up only to be surprised to find out that it's a necklace. It had the shape of a snowflake with in the center a rhinestone and on one side a wing with three feathers there were little stones on each feather, they looked like fire opal, amethyst and blue albite. I was captured by the stones shining in the moon light. I put it next to my alarm clock and go to sleep. Too tired to think of how it got here.

* * *

Next morning:

UWAAAH I overslept. I can't believe it I overslept that has never happened before. I rush to the bathroom and when I'm done there I go back to my room and rush in my clothes, put my books in my bag and want to leave. But I stand in the doorway and look at the necklace that reflects the sun and decide to take it with me. As the cold metal touch my chest I felt several things flow through my body it felt really nice and I rush of the stairs and grab my food from the table and rush out of the house hurrying to still make it in time to school "Wait." I stand at the gate as my grandpa stands in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Be careful and keep in mind what I told you.". "alright, alright I have to go now or else I'll be late, bye Grandpa." I wave and rush around the corner to find a black motorcycle with Lupe leaning on it. "Need a ride?" I turn my head back and forth and answer "Yes. Thank you" She gives me a helmet and I sit down and we drive away.

After a few turns a group of three motorcycles stay behind us. Lupe goes right but school is on the left. "Shouldn't we go left." I ask. "Yes but we won't" she replies. Her attitude has changed "W-wha" "Hold on tight." She commands "this is going to be a wild ride." "What's going on tell me." My voice started to shake a little it could be that… but she confirms my suspicions "We are followed."

She drove faster than allowed trying to lose our pursuers. She drives us out of the city but it won't help they still keep up with us. I'm scared but it isn't a time to be I need to think clear why would they follow us. Was it because of Lupe or were they after me. I didn't have time to think about it. Because out of the blue a vehicle comes from a crossroad what causes us to stop with smoking wheels and 4 people jump out of the car and drag us from the motorcycle Lupe is held on the ground by 2 of the people and the other ones hold me and want to remove my helmet. She struggles like a fish out of water and so do I. Her helmet has already fell off "Tenma!" she screams it goes through the bone. Someone knocks her unconscious. "L-mhpf." I can't finish and soon I feel really sleepy I was thrown in the trunk and the last thing I saw is the tailgate that closed and then everything went black.


End file.
